kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coach Browns
Coach Browns (コーチ・ブラウンズ) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of the great survivors and he was a high-school health teacher and coordinator for the freshman football team before the GTA forces invaded his hometown of Savannah. Like Sarara's, he specializes in long range combat. His normal melee attacks are average but he mixes both melee and range combats to eliminate his close combat disadvantages, but lethal at range. Role in Game Sarara arc First appears in Chapter 5 in Story Mode (Faith for Survivor) in Sarara arc, Coach has a big heart and a healthy appetite, and a wicked swing with a axes. After a knee injury ended his career as a defensive lineman in college, Coach salvaged his Physical Education degree (barely) and landed a job teaching health at the local high school in his hometown of Savannah. Working as a defensive coordinator for the freshmen tour team might not have been the best path to a pro coaching career; but it’s come in pretty handy in guiding a group of Survivors to safety. Coach has watched his beloved hometown get ravaged by the GTA forces—now it’s time to deliver his own brand of Southern hospitality. During the battle, Sarara later saves Coach's party from the GTA army. As a result, Coach, Ellis, Nick, and Rochelle joins Sarara's party and fight against the GTA general in chief Shadow "Dread" Hazard. Character Infomation Appearance Similar to Bruno, Coach is one of the heaviest character and his age of 44 years old. He has a haired bald dark brown hair and black eyes. He only wears a typical civilian clothing consist of yellow and purple color collar short sleeved shirt, a dark tan color long pants and a pair of black safety shoes. Personality Coach is the eldest, voice of reason, and authority of the great survivor team. He comes across as a warm-hearted father figure with an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanor, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other Survivors in a positive way - such as loudly encouraging them to get back on their feet and when they are severely hurt, encouraging them to continue rather than giving up. Coach can be seen as the father figure if not the official leader of the group. He also seems where Coach meets Remy Hohadner in playing a kick football for one final time to emulate a winning goal for championships. Quotes *"Alright everybody, get ready for 110%!" *" Gameplay Note: Coach shares the same stats from Bruno Quaker Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , : Coach does a three axe swings and the fourth one does a vertical chop that knocks the enemies away from him. , ( ): Coach does a strong punch that breaks guard. Also Coach has a EX Attack 1; he does a fast strong overhead chop with his axe that inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies away up into the air. , : Coach does a rising uppercut with his axe to lift enemies up into the air as well as transition him into the air for air combos. , , , ( ), Coach does a repeated chopping motions, ends with a right-to-left swipe which stuns enemies on last hit. Also Coach has a EX Attack 2; he does a short distant knee strike. If his knee strike hits, grab the pinned enemy and does a strong headbutt on the enemy's head and knocks them away. Unblockable. , , , : Coach throws axe far away, which acts like a boomerang and comes back to him. Direction, : Coach does a unblockable short distant dashing grab that launches foes; Coach then headbutts them away. Dash Headbutt( during dash) Coach does a ramming headbutt. |-|Long range= (Tap/Hold-able): Coach shoots a three shot assault rifle burst fired from his assault. *Tapping the to shoot a plasma shots up to 4 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves while the button is held down. Also Coach can move freely while he shooting. : Coach throws grenade in front and explodes when the grenade hits enemies or set amount of time. Grenade explosion inflict damage and knocks the affected enemies up into the air a bit. , : Coach throws grenade at the ground and shoot it to explodes. , , : Coach throws flash grenade at the ground and explodes when the grenade hits enemies or set amount of time. Stun Grenade explosion inflict damage and stuns the affected enemies. , , , : Coach throws five grenades in a wide spread in front of him and shoots them to explode. Grenade explosions inflict damage and knocks the affected enemies away a bit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Unlockable Characters